Paige get weird
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you feeling okay?" says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paige get weird**

 **Emily and Paige are at Nina Jackson's 21st b-day party.**

Paige are now, after 4 hours, very drunk.

"Awww, you're so damn sexy!" says Paige. "Em, wanna do some spriptease?"

Paige lean against Emily.

The truth is that Paige is so drunk that she can barely stand up on her own.

"No, striptease is not my thing. I'm not a slut." says Emily.

"Don't be a fun-destroyer, babe!" says Paige, speaking way too loud.

"Shhh, keep it down, Paige. You've had too much cheap alcohol tonight." says Emily.

"Wrong. I've not had enough...Em, please bring me another drink." says Paige.

"Oh, no!" says Emily.

Suddenly a weird sound escape from Paige's mouth and seconds after that, Emily feel a very disgusting smell next to her.

Paige has pooped herself.

"Ewww! What's going on?" says Emily.

"Opppsss! Me pooped in my panties..." says Paige.

"Disgusting." says Emily.

"Sorry..." says Paige.

Paige starts to vomit a lot.

"Ahhh...crap! Holy fucking damn!" says Paige.

Paige continues to vomit.

"It feels like my ass and vagina all splashed out through my damn mouth..." says Paige.

"This is so embarrassing." says Emily.

"Em, sorry. I can't help it. I had to poop and puke or I'd be kinda dead..." says Paige.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Lucky for you I have an extra top and extra panties in my bag." says Emily. "Let's go to the bathroom."

"Awww! You're so fuckin' smart...almost like old uptight Spencie Hastings." says Paige.

"You clearly have had too much to drink." says Emily as she pull Paige along towards the bathroom.

"I can usually kick back the alcohol as if it was water." says Paige, or at least that's what Emily think Paige is saying. Paige says "I can woshially nick tack the alcofool as it waz watae."

"Yes, babe. Tonight that skill seems worthless though." says Emily.

Emily open the door to the bathroom and take Paige with her inside, lock the door, open her bag and pull out the extra top and extra panties.

"Off with your clothes." says Emily.

"Ready for love makin'...?" says Paige.

"No, we're gonna get you clean." says Emily.

"Oh, too fjuppin' baw!" says Paige, trying to say "Oh, too fuckin' bad."

Paige pull off her puke-stained green leather top and her tight gray pants and her pink panties full of poop.

Emily help Paige into the shower and starts to wash Paige's entire body, getting away the vomit and poop.

"Tjans for helping me, Ejlemy. You aje a pelfect girlfriend. Me love you vejie much. I'd be a fjuckin' mess without ya." says Paige.

"Awwww! You're cute." says Emily as she giggle at how funny Paige sounds.

"Of course, Emmimy!" says Paige.

As soon as Paige is clean, Emily give her the extra panties and the extra top and says "Put these on."

"Tjans, babe." says Paige as she put them on.

Emily then notice that Paige's pants have poop on them too.

"You can't wear these pants. Sure, they are tight and sexy, but not right now with poop on them. Nina and you wear the same size for pants. I will go and borrow pants from her for you. Wait here." says Emily.

Emily return 6 minutes later with black latex pants for Paige.

"Put these on and then we're going home." says Emily.

"Aljight, Emimmy. Could you pjeaze help?" says Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily.

Emily help Paige into the pants.

Emily and Paige then leave the bathroom, says goodbye to Nina and then walk out to Emily's shiny silver-colored deluxe BMW.

"Paige, are you feeling better?" says Emily.

"Uh...a little..." says Paige. "My head, ass and my pussy hurts."

45 minutes later in Emily's bedroom.

"Take these, Paige." says Emily as she give Paige some painkiller pills and a glass of cold water.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige as she toss the painkilers into her mouth and wash them down with the water.

"Now, go to bed and sleep the alcohol away." says Emily.

"Okay, mommy Em!" says Paige with a sexy smile.

Paige climb into bed and only 20 seconds later is asleep.

"Awww! Paige is so cute." thinks Emily with a sweet smile.

The next day as the sun shine in through the window, Emily wakes up.

"Awww! Seems like we'll get a nice cutie day." says Emily.

Paige is still sleeping.

"Should let her sleep away her hangover. I'm a nice sweet woman." mumbles Emily with an adorable smile.

Emily put on her clothes.

"Hmm...green tea..." mumbles Emily.

2 hours later, Paige wakes up. At first she get worried when she don't see Emily next to her, but when she turn on her phone and sees what time it is she understands that Emily is already awake.

"What the crap happened last night...? All I remember is Bridget and her asking if I wanted a drink." says Paige.

Paige put on her clothes and walk to the kitchen where Emily is.

"Em, what happened last night? Last thing I remember is when Bridget and I had a drink..." says Paige.

"Well, after a large number of shots of strong whiskey, you got very drunk and eventually you pooped your pants and then you also threw up." says Emily.

"Oh, sorry, Emily. I had no idea how powerful Bridget's fuckin' whiskey was." says Paige.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not mad at you, only at Bridget." says Emily.

"I understand. I should remember to avoid Bridget's alcohol." says Paige.

"Yeah, good idea, babe." says Emily.

Paige pull out her iPhone, activate voice recording and says in a clear tone "Note to self, don't accept drinks from Bridget Wu!"

"Here, have some green tea, babe. It's good for you." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige.

"Are you feeling okay?" says Emily. "I mean, last night your head, butt and vagina was in pain."

"I feel pretty good, just a bit worn out." says Paige.

"That's because you were drunk last night, babe." says Emily.

"Yeah, true." says Paige. "Did we have fun at the party?"

"Of course, at least before you got drunk." says Emily.

"I can imagine that I was weird like much." says Paige.

"You were, but also pretty cute, actually." says Emily. "It was kinda sweet to take care of you and such."

"Okay." says Paige.

"I love you so much, Paige. You are so sweet and sexy." says Emily.

"So are you, babe. I always think that you're very erotic." says Paige.

"Thanks!" says a happy Emily with a bright cute smile.

"This tea taste amazing!" says Paige.

"I'm glad you love it. It's my own special mix." says Emily.

"Cool. I know you're a master swimmer and a pizza guru, but I had no idea you're a tea expert too." says Paige.

"I'm not a tea expert. I just took some advice from this tea web-site I got from a friend on Instagram." says Emily.

"Nice. Instagram's awesome." says Paige.

"Yeah. I love Instagram." says Emily.

"Awww! Viva la Instagram, babe." says Paige.

"Oh, yeah!" says Emily. "So sweet you are, Paige."

"Thanks, Em. You're sweet too." says Paige.

"Yeah, me is a cutie." says Emily.

"Yes, babe. You're sooo cute!" says Paige, all childish.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"No poblem." says Paige.

"You're very cute as well." says Emily.

"Thank you, Emily." says Paige.

Paige and Emily kiss each other.

"Mmm, you're an amazing kisser." says Emily in a warm romantic tone.

"You too." says Paige with a seductive smile.

"Awwww!" says a happy Emily.

"Yay!" says Paige, also happy.

"I love you." says Emily.

"And I love you, Emily." says Paige.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily.

"Awww!" moans Paige.

"Paige, you're so damn sexy." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Paige.

"Wanna cuddle?" ays Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Alright, babe." says Emily, all sexy and seductive.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
